Rain
by Yuuichi93
Summary: 'Aku benci hari hujan... Hujan mengingatkanku pada hari itu...' USxUK Oneshot! RnR would be nice


**A/N **: Hello guys! USxUK again from me :D Tak taw ide ini muncul dari mana... hehe... Apa karena akhir-akhir ini turun hujan? :P -_di Jogja sering hujan belakangan ini_- Kemarin dari POV Arthur, sekarang lebih ke Alfred walo saya tidak pakai POV-nya :P Well, happy reading! ^_^

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING!** Nation Human's name using, slight OOC, slight USxUK -w-b

* * *

Rain

Tetes-tetes hujan membasahi kaca jendela _hallway_ menuju _world meeting room_, tempat di mana para nations biasanya berkumpul untuk berdiskusi. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memandang ke arah luar jendela dari pandangan kacamatanya dengan datar. Entah mengapa, rasanya tetes-tetes hujan itu menenangkan dirinya.

"Rasanya belakangan ini hujan terus..." gumamnya.

Hujan selalu membuat perasaan Alfred tenang, tetapi juga gelisah di saat yang bersamaan. Mengapa begitu? Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Alfred mengangkat bahunya dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ruang rapat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rapat hari ini lagi-lagi berjalan 'mulus' seperti biasanya. Semuanya mempunyai kesibukannya masing-masing sehingga siapa pun yang sedang memberikan presentasinya di depan pasti tidak diperhatikan. Rapat hari itu selesai dengan 'lancar', tetapi pada hari itu ada satu kejanggalan yang ditangkap oleh Alfred.

"Kiku? Kau tahu di mana Arthur?" tanya Alfred sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mengecek kembali keberadaan sang _British_.

Kiku tampak bingung, "_Sumimasen_. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu, Alfred-san," ujar Kiku sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Hee... begitukah," Alfred nyengir, "Tumben sekali _old man_ itu tidak hadir dalam rapat," gumam Alfred sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Kiku tampak tertarik, "Betul juga," ujarnya mengiyakan, "Tapi... apakah kau ada keperluan dengannya, Alfred-san?" tanya Kiku.

Alfred menggeleng, "Tidak juga sih. Hanya saja..." Tiba-tiba saja Alfred menjadi diam dan sepertinya tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya.

Kiku menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Alfred-san? _Daijobu desu ka_?" Kiku tampak khawatir.

Alfred langsung nyengir kembali, "Ahaha! Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Kiku! Aku kan _Hero_!" seru Alfred sambil berpose, membuat Kiku _sweatdropped_.

Kiku lalu menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Oh, ya, Kiku! Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku traktir kamu makan di McD? Lalu kita bisa menonton film horor bersama!" ujar Alfred dengan bersemangat.

Kiku tampak panik dan ingin sekali untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu (_baca : melarikan diri_), "Err... Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Alfred-san, tapi aku harus buru-buru kembali ke negaraku untuk bekerja!" serunya sambil berjalan (_baca: berlari_) pergi dengan cepat.

Kiku tidak mau dipeluk-peluk Alfred lagi karena ia terlalu takut menonton film horor dari Amerika yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Alfred tampak kebingungan dengan kepergian Kiku, tetapi ia lalu memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke McD dan makan burger sepuasnya!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi hujan turun dengan deras dan lagi-lagi, Arthur tidak datang untuk rapat. Alfred mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Hari ini ia tidak mendapat giliran untuk menyampaikan presentasinya yang menurutnya pasti dinanti-nantikan yang lainnya. (_padahal tidak_)

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan _old man_ itu?" batin Alfred penasaran sekaligus khawatir.

"Oui, _Amerique_. Kenapa wajahmu masam seperti itu?" sapa Francis sambil tersenyum.

Alfred menoleh mendapati _old man _(baginya) lainnya, "Oh! Francis!" serunya girang, "Kau tahu di mana Arthur?" tanyanya langsung.

Francis berpikir sejenak lalu ia menggeleng, "_Non_, _mon cher_. Aku tidak tahu di mana _anglettere_ sekarang," ujar Francis, "Rasanya beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya," ujarnya lagi sambil memegangi dagunya.

Alfred mulai merasa gelisah. Ia menghawatirkan pemuda berambut pirang yang mengasuhnya saat kecil dulu. Rasanya jarang sekali Arthur membolos rapat. Apalagi dua hari berturut-turut. Tapi lalu Alfred berpikir lagi, "Ah! Baru dua hari! Mungkin dia kesiangan atau apa! Ya! Pasti itu!" batinnya polos sambil nyengir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari, empat hari dan akhirnya lima hari pun berlalu begitu saja dan Arthur tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Lima hari. Dalam lima hari itu hujan terus turun dan membasahi bumi. Lima hari yang penuh kegelisahan. Lima hari yang penuh keheningan. Lima hari tanpa Arthur Kirkland. Hanya lima hari, tetapi itu terasa sangat lama bagi Alfred.

Alfred benar-benar merasa khawatir sekali. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Arthur? Kalau iya, kenapa ia tidak menghubunginya? Apakah ia tidak mempercayai dirinya? Apakah... Apakah setelah hari itu... hari di mana hujan membasahi mereka berdua di tengah medan perang... Arthur mulai tidak mempercayainya? Apakah ia dibenci?

Alfred memandang ke arah luar jendela. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap bantal empuk yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menopangnya saat bermain _game_. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengenyahkan kekhawatirannya terhadap Arthur. Lalu tiba-tiba Alfred mendapat ide untuk bertanya pada Tony, teman aliennya. (_Ide yang sangat buruk!_)

"Hei, Tony. Kalau kau sedang menghawatirkkan orang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Alfred penuh harap.

Tony yang sedang asyik bermain _game_ hanya menjawab asal-asalan dengan bahasa aliennya yang, entah mengapa, hanya dimengerti oleh Alfred, "Pzzziiii! Zziiii bzzz ziiz?" (_Masa bodoh! Siapa juga yang harus kukhawatirkan?_)

Alfred cemberut, "Serius nih, Ton! Aku bertanya hal serius padamu!" ujar Alfred dengan tegas.

Tapi alien kecil itu tetap saja tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV, "Zziiiiz! Ppzzz ziii ziizzi! Zzzppoo!" (_Bukan urusanku! Temui dia atau gimana kek! Ganggu saja kau!_)

Tiba-tiba senyuman mengembang di wajah Alfred, "Menemuinya? Apakah itu bisa berhasil?" tanyanya lagi.

"Zziiiz... Zziiiz..." (_Iya, iya..._) Tony tampak terganggu dan ia menoleh ke arah Alfred untuk memperingatkannya, "Pziii ziizz..." (_Jangan ganggu konsentrasiku lagi deh!_)

**DHUAR!**

Suara yang memekakkan telinga terdengar dari arah televisi yang sedang digunakan Tony. Ternyata pesawat yang sedang ia simulasikan di _game_ telah hancur berkeping-keping karena ditembak musuh. Tony lalu membanting _stick video game_nya dengan marah, "F-CK!" pekiknya, membuat Alfred harus menutup telinganya untuk memastikan keselamatannya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesuai saran (?) dari Tony, akhirnya Alfred pun memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Arthur untuk melihat keadaannya. Saat ini Alfred sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Arthur. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai sebuah jawaban terdengar.

"Siapa?"

Alfred langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya Arthur masih hidup.

"Hei _old man_! _Hero _sudah datang!" seru Alfred dengan bangga, "Ayo bukakan pintunya," pintanya.

Entah salah atau tidak, Alfred yakin sekali kalau ia mendengar Arthur memekik kaget walau hanya samar-samar.

"Pulanglah," ujar Arthur dari belakang pintu dengan keras.

Alfred menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Hei, Art? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Alfred dengan sabar.

"Pulanglah, Alfred! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Arthur! _Seriously_! Kamu kenapa sih?"

"PULANGLAH, GIT!" bentak Arthur.

Alfred sedikit kaget mendengar bentakan Arthur, tetapi ia mulai merasa kesal. Sudah susah payah ia meminta ijin pada bosnya untuk mampir ke Inggris untuk menemui Arthur dan berlari menerobos hujan dari bandara menuju rumah Arthur, karena ia dengan bodohnya lupa membawa sepeserpun uang ke Inggris, tetapi ia malah diusir seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat ide. Oh, Arthur tidak akan menyukai hal ini, tetapi apa boleh buat. Kekuatannya akan mengalahkan kekeraskepalaan Arthur.

**BUAGH! BRAK!**

"GAH!"

Alfred dengan sukses telah menjebol pintu rumah Arthur dan saat ini, di depannya adalah sang _British_ yang menatapnya dengan tampang tidak percaya dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Alfred lalu menatap Arthur dengan tatapan maaf, "_Sorry_, Art. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam rumahmu," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Arthur membuang mukanya, "Kenapa kau kemari, _git_? Dan _bloody hell_! Kau menghancurkan pintu rumahku!" protesnya.

Alfred berlutut agar sejajar dengan Arthur yang sekarang terduduk di lantai karena tadi jatuh karena kaget, "Arthur, ada apa?" tanyanya, air tampak menetes dari sela-sela rambut pirangnya.

Arthur ingin lari dari Alfred, tetapi, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menghindari tatapan dari bola mata _clear blue_ Alfred yang menatap lurus ke bola mata _emerald green-_nya. Arthur terdiam. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab Alfred?

Alfred memegangi kedua pundak Arthur, "Artie. Katakan padaku. Ada apa?" tanya Alfred lagi, kekhawatiran terdengar dalam suaranya.

Arthur menunduk lalu ia tiba-tiba berdiri, "Masuklah dulu, Alfred..." ujarnya sambil berjalan masuk.

Alfred merasa bingung, tetapi ia tidak menolak. Lagipula ia merasa kedinginan karena baju yang ia kenakan semuanya basah karena ia hujan-hujanan tadi. Alfred lalu sampai di ruang tamu. Ia memperhatikan ruangan itu. "Tidak ada yang berubah..." gumamnya pelan.

Semua sama seperti dulu. Perabotnya. Tata letaknya. Dan... foto-fotonya dengan Arthur dulu. Foto-foto itu terpajang di atas sebuah lemari kecil yang diletakkan Arthur di ruangan itu. Alfred mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dengan sebuah foto di dalamnya. Dalam foto itu ada seorang pemuda dan anak kecil yang, keduanya, berambut pirang. Keduanya tampak bahagia dalam foto itu. Alfred tersenyum kecil. Betapa inginnya ia kembali ke waktu-waktu di mana ia ada bersama Arthur. Tetapi... tidak bisa. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk merdeka. Untuk meninggalkan Arthur demi rakyatnya. Tapi...

PLOK! Tiba-tiba saja sebuah handuk jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Keringkan dirimu dengan itu, Al. Jangan duduk di sofaku basah-basah," ujar Arthur memperingatkan.

Alfred lalu mengeringkan dirinya dalam diam. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang pemuda berambut pirang pendek di depannya itu pikirkan.

"Art-"

"Gantilah bajumu di kamar mandi. Kau meninggalkan bajumu di sini saat kau... kemari dulu," ujar Arthur datar sambil meletakkan sehelai pakaian dan celana _jeans_ di meja kecil di ruangan itu lalu berjalan pergi lagi.

Alfred benar-benar merasa bingung. Rasanya daritadi usahanya untuk berbicara pada Arthur selalu dipotong oleh Arthur sendiri. Tetapi Alfred menurut. Ia tidak mau terkena flu atau demam karena hujan-hujanan tadi. Setelah ia mengganti bajunya, ia melihat Arthur duduk di sofa dan meminum secangkir teh. Alfred duduk di sofa kecil di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Arthur. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak duduk di sebelah Arthur, takut kalau Arthur akan melarikan diri entah ke mana jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Alfred akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, "Jadi..." mulainya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Arthur?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Arthur menghela nafas, "Baik-baik saja, _git_."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang ke rapat?" tanya Alfred bingung.

Arthur terdiam sejenak lalu ia menjawab, "Aku sedang sibuk..." ujarnya pendek dengan nada penuh keraguan.

Alfred tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya itu berbohong tetapi ia diam saja, "Sibuk apa, Art? Kau tampak bebas sekarang," ujar Alfred sambil nyengir.

"Si- Sibuk bekerja, _git_!" jawab Arthur dengan panik, "Karena itu pulanglah sekarang! Aku baik-baik saja, _okay_?"

Alfred sudah dalam ambang kemarahannya sekarang, "Baiklah! Aku akan pu-"

_**GLEGAAAR!**_

Tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar dan mengeluarkan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"Aow... suara petir itu keras sekali," ujar Alfred sambil mengusap telinganya. "Hei, Art-" Mata Alfred melebar. Ia melihat Arthur sedang meringkuk sambil gemetaran di sofanya. Apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya Arthur tidak takut dengan petir, tetapi kenapa sekarang ia terlihat begitu ketakutan?

Alfred segera menghampiri Arthur dan mengguncang-guncangnya, "He-Hei, Arthur! Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya panik. Arthur mendongak. Alfred sangat kaget melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir keluar dari mata Arthur. "A... Arthur?"

Arthur membuang mukanya, "Berisik, _git_..."

"Hei..." panggil Alfred dengan lembut, "Kau takut petir, Art?" tanyanya sambil memeluk Arthur dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan pelan.

Arthur menggeleng pelan, "... Ini karena kamu..." gumamnya pelan.

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa, Arthur?"

Arthur lalu menatap lurus ke wajah Alfred, "Ini karena kamu!"

Alfred tampak kaget, "A... aku?"

Arthur terdiam, "Aku benci hujan..." ujarnya, "... Mengingatkanku pada hari itu..." Alfred terdiam, tetapi ia terus mendengarkan Arthur dengan seksama, "Apa kau pikir aku ingin bertemu denganmu di hari seperti ini? Di hari hujan seperti ini? Seperti hari itu... saat kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah ini..." Arthur menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu kau begitu bodohnya untuk bisa menyadari hal seperti ini," ujar Arthur sambil tertawa hambar.

Alfred memandang ke arah Arthur dengan sedih. Jadi ini semua karenanya? Apakah Arthur begitu sedihnya karena ia meninggalkannya? Kenapa? Kenapa Arthur tidak ingin melepasnya? Ia ingin tahu.

"Kenapa, Art? Kenapa kau harus terus meratapi kepergianku?" tanya Alfred. Melihat Arthur yang hanya diam Alfred melanjutkan perkatannya, "... Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku untuk menjadi kuat agar aku bisa melindungimu?" tanyanya dengan sedih.

Ucapan Alfred membuat kedua mata Arthur melebar. Ia mendongak untuk menemui wajah Alfred dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya, "Kau... ingin melindungiku?"

Alfred menghela nafas, "Hei, Art. Kau pasti ingat kan? Saat kecil dulu kau yang mengurusiku. Kau mengajariku banyak hal dari budaya sampai politik. Kau selalu melindungiku dari Francis yang dulu juga menginginkanku. Kau selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kakak yang baik bagiku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis, tetapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, "Tapi... aku juga ingin merdeka dan menjadi mandiri, Arthur. Aku tidak ingin terus merepotkanmu dan ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Semua ini kulakukan demi... menjaga perdamaian dunia kurasa," ujarnya sambil tertawa hambar, "Tetapi..." Alfred terdiam sejenak lalu ia memandang ke arah Arthur, "Kurasa ini semua juga kulakukan untukmu dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Arthur, karena kau sudah membesarkanku hingga hari ini aku bisa menjadi seperti ini," ujarnya dengan tegas dan jujur.

Arthur benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Baru kali ini ia mendengar bagaimana perasaan Alfred sendiri terhadap dirinya dan mengapa ia meninggalkannya untuk merdeka. Dan... sebuah ucapan terima kasih. Bagi Arthur, hal itu merupakan sebuah awalan untuk dirinya untuk dapat menerima kepergian 'adik kecil'nya itu. Arthur tertawa, membuat Alfred bingung.

Arthur tersenyum dengan tulus untuk pertama kalinya sejak lama pada Alfred, "Dasar. Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, _git_," ujarnya sambil meninju bahu Alfred, tidak cukup keras untuk membuatnya merasa sakit.

Senyuman pun mengembang di wajah Alfred, "Tidak sebodoh kamu, _old man_," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Mereka berdua lalu mulai mengejek satu sama lain dan saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, Alfred pun tertidur karena ia terlalu capek, lagipula hari sudah menjelang malam saat itu. Hujan masih terus turun sepanjang malam itu. Arthur tersenyum melihat wajah Alfred yang begitu tenang saat tidur. Ia lalu menyelimuti pemuda berkacamata yang tertidur di sofanya itu dengan selimut. Arthur lalu berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia memandangi bulir-bulir air hujan yang membasahi kaca jendelanya.

Arthur tersenyum kecil, "Ternyata hujan tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan..." ujarnya pelan.

Perpisahan mereka di masa lalu bukanlah sebuah akhir, tetapi sebuah awalan yang baru bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka masing-masing. Arthur akan selalu mengingat kebahagiaannya bersama Alfred di masa lalu, juga kenangan pahit yang mereka lalui di hari hujan itu. Tetapi saat ini, mereka sudah memiliki kehidupan mereka masing-masing dan mereka akan terus saling bahu membahu untuk menopang satu sama lain. Arthur telah menerima semua hal itu sekarang dan di hari hujan berikutnya, ia yakin dapat menemui Alfred dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

Arthur berbalik ke arah Alfred dan tersenyum, "_I love you, my little brother_."

END

* * *

- NOTES -

Sumimasen : I'm sorry

Amerique : America

Anglettere : Sebutan Francis buat England :P

Catt. : 'I love you' yang terakhir lebih ke 'Aku sayang kamu'. Bukan cinta. Hehehe...

**A/N** : Fyuuh... Beginilah jadinya... smoga tidak terlalu... erm... _cheesy_? - -' Masih butuh perbaikan dalam menulis fict macam ini. Saran dan kritik diterima. Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
